


Marked for greatness. and occasionally Irriation.

by SonnieCelanna



Series: Marked [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Blood, Demon Hunters, Demons, Heavy Angst, Heavy gore, Izuku gets the Mark of The Outsider, Kacchan is gonna be pissed, Light-Hearted, Mark of the Outsider (Dishonored), Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Monsters, Multiple Potential Alternate Realities, OP!Deku, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stronger than normla Mark of the Outsider, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Violence, horrfic imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnieCelanna/pseuds/SonnieCelanna
Summary: It had its up and downs, being both the successor to the worlds greatest hero and the strongest mortal magic user around. Still, he wouldn't get rid of his powers and everything they entailed no matter what. He was happy being the hero, the demon hunter, the occasionally sassy b*tch of a witch Izuku "Deku" Midoriya. It had no shortage of heartwarming moments, exhilarating adventures, enraging events.Still, sometimes it also resulted in a lot irritation as well. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he constantly wondered if the Outsider was incompetent or just a massive troll deliberately making mistakes to enjoy the chaos they wrought.(The untold stories and events of "Mark of a Hero" AKA Where deleted scenes and small bonus stories that don't fit the normal story go.) (Prequel, sequel and also set during the events of Mark of a Hero. Read that first or you won't understand anything here.)





	1. Watching the sports festival.

Haruki Aki was excited, very excited.

 

Of course, everyone was excited, the annual U.A. sports festival was about to start. One big sporting event held by U.A. high that had replaced the Olympics, using quirks for sports.

 

The shadow manipulators daughter rocked back and forward, ever a ball of energy. Beside him his wife had a soft smile that seemed to shine even brighter than normal. Though Haruki could brush that off as her seeming ability to get more beautiful to him every day.

 

“And now they’re getting ready to start. Everyone give it up for our first years! Do your best students!” Came the voice of an announcer. The crowd watching live cheered and Haruki joined. However his claps were not for the whole student body, just one particular student.

 

The camera panned over the students from overhead and the black haired man kept an eye out for a mass of unruly green hair. He couldn’t see him yet. That was ok, Haruki was certain he’d see who he was looking for soon.

 

“On your marks.”

 

More students were seen and a panning shot of the obstacle course they were racing through was shown.

 

“Get set.”

 

The students tensed, ready to run.

 

A loud bang rang out.

 

“GO GO GO!”

 

The students all rushed forward in one big mess and quickly all got jammed in the initial hallway they had to clear before the actual track.

 

About 20 or so students managed to get out without much trouble and a massive grin split across the old man’s face. In the midst of the students taking the lead, in the middle of them all was the student he was truly excited to watch go to work.

 

Izuku Midoriya, the boy who had rescued him from some religious nut jobs of a group of villains. A familiar black and purple tentacle shot from the boys hadn’t and helped propel him further and further.

 

A robot toward over the boy, about to take him out and the camera focused on him for a moment. Haruki felt his excitement grow as he noticed the confident smile on the greenette’s face.

 

Suddenly he brought out the tentacle once more and to Haruki’s surprise, this time it hardened, tip ending in a sharp point. The robot brought its fist crashing down and the boy dodged out the way with a simple side-step. He merely left the newly formed lance were it was though and it sliced through the machinery like butter. Suddenly the greenette shifted his weight, cleaving through the rest of the robot.

 

The boy didn’t follow his classmates straight away, picking up a sheet of metal from the robot he had just defeated. He slung the metal panel behind his back and then he was off again. ‘Kids utilising his surroundings? Smart.’

 

He cleared the following obstacles without even hesitating, it was impressive. He had leapt straight into the abyss of the second part of the obstacle and suddenly been flung out at speed, likely once more utilising his tentacle power. Briefly Haruki realised he never got the name of the quirk from the boy.

 

He didn’t see what happened at most of the final obstacle, the mine field, due to the camera focusing on the further behind contests and the two front runners. ‘Come on Midoriya, you still got this!’

 

The announcer suddenly shouted out in shock and it didn’t take long to learn why when the camera switched back to the mine field. A massive explosion had set off, bigger than what any of the previous mines had. Haruki briefly feared for the student’s safety but then the camera zoomed in on a blur flying and he wasn’t sure whether to sigh in relief or shout in excitement.

 

Rocketing through the air using the strength of the blast to boost him was Midoriya. In what seemed like second he was on top of the two front runners.

 

One of the two initial front runner wasn’t having it and launched a massive explosion from his hands, which ripped the metal sheet that the boy was using from his grasp.

 

Haruki couldn’t contain his own grin when the camera showed off the massive smile on Izuku’s face despite the predicament.

 

Suddenly a mass of small black tendrils rushed forward, clearly catching the two other students off-guard and the greenette smashed the metal panel into the blonde student who had tried to explode him. ‘Oh, brutal kid but you showed blondie what for!’

 

The explosion user tripped up from the sudden impact and Midoriya turned as he finally hit the ground, launching the plate at the other student who had to stop to avoid it. Just when it seemed that the greenette’s plan to take out both front runners had failed, he suddenly used the normal version of his quirk, smashing it into a land mine underneath the white and red haired boy’s feet before rushing off and easily outpacing everyone, his natural speed being near inhuman in of itself.

 

When it was announced that Izuku Midoriya came first the shadow manipulator jumped up out of his seat. “ALL RIGHT!”

 

Then he came to his senses and saw both his daughter and wife looking at him like he was a mad man. He apologised and had the presence of mind to look like he was guilty. He wasn’t really.

 

“He’s scary.” Haruki’s daughter spoke up. His little Kokage, who had taken after him with her quirk. She looked warily at the greenette who was really just looking relieved at this point.

 

Haruki frowned and he shuffle doff the couch, sitting beside his little girl. “Why do you think that then, sweetie?”

 

“His po’er.” She answers shyly, not looking at the TV. “He has a scary po’er. It’s a bad person po’er…”

 

“You think his power is a villain power?” The father asked and she nodded. Haruki couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped.

 

“Now daddy knows that’s not the case!” He said and the little black haired girl looked up at him confused. “Look at the boy, not at his power but him for me, ok?”

 

She nodded slowly and turned her gaze to the TV. “Why?”

 

“Because do you remember what I told you the boy who saved me looked like?” He asked and his wife in the background let out a small gasp. He had yet to tell either until the boy had a more focused camera angle.

 

“Yeah, he ‘ad green ‘air!” The girl said and then her little eyes blew wide as she suddenly realised. “Is it him daddy?!”

 

“Yes sweetie, it’s him. That boy is the one who saved me. He is anything but bad.” The little girl suddenly seemed to lean closer to the TV. “Still think he’s scary?”

 

“No! He very cool!” The girl immediately changed her tune and a wide smile split across her face.

 

For the rest of the Sports Festival, she always got a little more excited whenever she caught sight of that green mop of hair.


	2. The Vigilante Timeline: Orgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is…..delicate. I can see events in the future, how they may play out. I saw a future where upon receiving my mark, you followed the path of a vigilante – The Outsider, Mark of A Hero, Chapter 16
> 
> This is how that timeline started, where things went different.
> 
> READ HERE:  
> WARNING: VERY UPSETTING SCENES, GORE, GENERAL UNPLEASANTNESS. PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE FAINT OF HEART OR IN A BAD PLACE MENTALLY.

 

Midoriya was…..frustrated to say the least. The day so far had been nothing but annoyances and pain.

 

His classmates had seemed to be rougher than normal, the teacher as seemingly deaf and blind as ever. Burns littered the boy’s back, out of sight from those who would question it and the freckled teen’s left hadn wouldn’t stop aching since he woke up.

 

Sometimes he swore he was seeing some blue glow from it but as soon as he focused on his hand any light that might have been there had died away, leaving him to wonder if he was just going crazy.

 

He shook his head as he looked around the beach, clutching his arm. No amount of complaining about it would do anything, though All Might seemed to really be pushing for some progress today, leaving the greenette ready to sick up at a moments notice if it went too far.

 

Overall, he couldn’t wait to be home with his mom, eating some food and just having some time to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure ‘bout this dude? I mean I’m all for a little blood shed, bring me some punks and I’ll gladly get them to scream for ya but all this effort over some kid?” A black haired man with red eyes and an almost melted face questioned a silhouetted figure who stood amidst the darkness in the apartment a group of people sat around in. Bottles of achol spilled over the tables, there was litter everywhere and blood splatters coated the walls near a bedroom.

 

No corpses seemed to be anywhere nearby, but were anyone to look in the fridge, they’d better hope they weren’t squeamish.

 

“Some kid who has the single most powerful magic marking possible, with the support of a literal god and will learn about us eventually? It’s just a matter of time, and his moral compass is………sickening.”

 

“Fine, you’re the lucky bastard with all the powers.” The red eyed man shook his head, wondering to the kitchen and took an already bloodied knife from the rack. “Stupid fucking rules but whatever.”

 

“I’m better, therefore I outrank you. You can dislike if you want, I’ll just tear your limbs out and slowly burn you until you’re no longer a part of us if you want.” The silhouette offered as he stepped out the darkness, dirty blonde hair with specks of crimson throughout it, a ball of pure fire manifesting in his hands. His face had no damage like the first man. “You want that? Tell you what, you can have this bitches heart, that oughta shit him up good before we get to him, you want that?”

 

Slowly, a toothy grin spread across the disfigured face of the first man.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good meal. I’ll go round up some fucks, just in case. Fat cunt should be more than enough for a group of us.”

 

“See you there.”

 

Suddenly, both men went up in columns of Flames.

 

* * *

 

 

Midoriya was still frustrated as he wondered up to his house, and now he was tired. His whole arms now ached almost as bad as his hand. The sky was dark as he started to ascend the stairs. Almost hom-

 

**“MIDORIYA! NO!”**

 

“WHAT THE?!” Midoriya whipped around in the silent night, looking around for the source but nothing was there. Then his hand flared up like it never had before in his life, as if it was melting from the inside. “AHH!”

 

The mysterious marking that had appeared two months ago burst with blue light and out shot forth a tentacle as thick as his arm, purple and seemingly stuck to the wall before it suddenly came back in. “what the hell!?!”

 

Midoriya looked at his hand, before looking around and seeing no one. “Was that a quirk.”

 

He blinked as he swirled around, the suddenly the world went dark, picth blackness enveloped him.

 

**“-IDORIYA! YOU MUSN-“**

 

The world was back to normal, the greenette stood on the steps. A hand suddenly clamped on his shoulders but no one was there.

 

The world returned to darkness once more, but this time a man not much taller than him with horrified eyes of endless black stared in too his soul, seemingly distressed.

**“Demons, It’s to late for-“**

 

Then the world returned again. Midoriya whipped around, confused before a bang sounded above him, somewhere up the stairs. ‘That’s it, I need to get to mom!’

 

He took off running, hoping he wouldn’t hallucinate again. That’s what it had to be right? Hallucinating? He didn’t have a quirk, no man was talking to him. He just needed to see a doctor, maybe he was working too hard.

 

He made it to his floor and his heart seemed to stop functioning, breathe leaving him and the blood that ran through his veins became colder than the iciest tundra.

 

His apartment door was busted wide open, and upon it were three small droplets of red. ‘Maybe I should get some pro’s…..’

 

“IZUUUUKKUUUUU! AHHHHH!”

 

“SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

 

A loud slapping noise rang out and the ice in his veins turned to raging magma in an instant. That first voice was his mother…..

 

Someone was attacking him mom.

 

He rushed forward, pulling out his phone and blindly trying to text All Might without looking, not sure how successful he was being. He barged into his apartment and everything that assaulted his senses……everything…..

 

 

Every Sight……

Every Sound…..

Every Smell…..

Even the slight stickiness of the carpet as he walked

 

Blood lined the wall in various places. He had never once encountered someone without their life but……only the word ‘death’ could possibly describe the smell and worst of all, in the middle of the destroyed living room, where everything was trashed sat a slightly chubby arm.

 

Nobody was attached to it. It had English lettering on it saying “Izuku Midoriya”. The teenager wanted to cry. His mom hated tattoo’s for some reason he had never really understood that stemmed from her past, but she had still gotten just one, his name after his birth as a symbol how her love for him would overcome her hate for anything else.

 

That promised now lay discarded on the floor, clear teeth marks all over it.

 

“So the little bastard finally arrived.” A gruff amused voice said and Midoriya whirled around, all his anger slowly building as he glared at the new figure. “What, something the matter? What’s a powerless shit like you gonna do?”

 

He didn’t know. He didn’t care. No amount of fear building or lack of powers would stop him is someone had hurt his mother though. At least that’s what he told himself as he tried to think about what to say.

 

“You missed her, in the bathroom. Why don’t you go say goodbye to mommy?” He mocked as he suddenly conjured a ball of flames in his hand. “NOW!”

 

Midoriya quickly turned around, rushing to it.

 

Nothing would ever prepare him for what was inside.

 

A group of men and women, disgusting with torn clothes and stains all over all seemed to be waiting for him. Sat in the centre of it all though, his mother laid without an arm, torso splayed open as if in some sort of autopsy and multiple knives and forks in her, ribs cracked and some organs missing.

 

The blood on the group’s teeth suddenly made more sense and Midoriya felt like he might vomit. None of it matched up to the most horrific part though, her head was still moving, sad eyes full of pain and horror were looking at him.

 

“Izu….ku……run.”

 

Midoriya wanted to but his legs refused to do anything. He wanted to run or to punch out every last psychopath in that room but he was rooted in place, eyes wide.

 

Both greenette’s had tears for very different reasons.

  
“Go….Ge…t Out…..of here….”

 

“My ‘quirk’ as you’d think of it, at least one of them is being able to keep people alive temporarily even if they’ve reached a point where they absolute should be dead.” The gruff voice from before explained from behind and Midoriya knew the heat of the flames was still there, pressed almost into his spine as a hand landed on his shoulder once more.

 

Midoriya knew the hands, the fire was there.

 

He didn’t feel any of it.

 

“Normally I like hearing the screams. They still feel all the pain but you made it to late I’m afraid. She’s screamed herself to the point of being able to do so it anymore. It’s a shame really.” The voice said in such a bemused, uninterested voice that got under the teenagers skin. “I wanted you to have it as the last thing you’d hear. I guess I’ll just have to settle for this.”

 

Suddenly the man held him so tight escape would be impossible. Midoriya didn’t try. His brain was filled with haze and no words or actions came to him.

 

Why them? Why his mom? Why him?

 

One of the demons, a woman with dark skin and afro like hair slowly trailed a hand over his face, nails carelessly dragging along opening up a cut before she kept his eyes peeled, making him look at the form of his mother.

 

“Look at her eyes Izuku, look at them.”

 

He didn’t have a choice, he did.

  
“And, now.”

 

If there had been the tiniest, fleeting hope in the young boy’s mind he’d somehow get away, somehow get his mother and heal her through some miracle….

 

It died at the same time the light in her eyes faded.

 

Izuku’s felt tears but his body stayed motionless.

 

One horrific realization came over him.

 

His mother was dead….and he hadn’t even tried to fight, to stop it.

 

He closed his eyes as his hand ached. He sobbed, a painful sound, a shuddering in his chest that only hurt more against the pressure of the arms and the nails dragging on his skin.

 

“I’m glad this is the last thing you saw Midoriya. I want you to know, you’re the only one who could of stopped us. Now you know what we’re going to do to everyone, but now…..we’re gonna kill you and everyone will suffer just like her. That stupid cunt is how everyone will look, except you-“

 

Stupid….what did…..

 

“You….killed her.”

 

“Wow kid, you are slower than I thought.”

 

“You…….hurt her. You…….she was just………”

  
“Uh…..Kerzu?”

 

“You…..YOU……”

 

The pain from before that had him screaming was nothing compared to the new pain in his hand now, as it glowed a vibrant blue that darkened to an almost purple color.

 

It hurt so much. The physical pain wasn’t why he started to scream though.

 

“HE’S GONNA BLOW, KILL HIM NOW!”

 

So many different yet similar powers seem to all be under each persons employ, the heat rose from behind him. It stuck and he didn’t so much as flinch.

 

“WHAT?! WHAT NOW?! SOMEONE KILL THE BRAT OR-!”

 

BOOM!

 

 

…..

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

…..

 

**"I.....overcharged your magic. It was the only way to save you.......I'm sorry."**

 

* * *

 

 

Toshinori Yagi looked at the crater in the floor, spanning so much space. Fires raged and debris was everywhere. There were parts of bodies everywhere.

 

He had no idea if they were innocents are not. All he knew, this crater had once been the building the Midoriya’s apartment had been in.

 

Now, all that remained was his protégé in the centre of the destruction, lying on the floor. Nothing in his entire career would ever haunt him like the boy’s cries that night.

 

 


End file.
